greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash and Burn
is the eighth episode and mid-season premiere of the second season and the 18th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary In the aftermath of the windstorm, Andy and Sullivan's fates remain unknown while trapped in the overturned aid car. Meanwhile, back at the station, the team confronts Jack about his well-being and when it’s safe enough to venture out, they search for their fellow firefighters in a race against time. Full Summary Andy and Sullivan regain consciousness in the crashed ambulance. They were out for a couple of minutes. Shannon is awake, too. Robert's legs are pinned under the distorted dashboard. Andy summarizes their situation. No one knows they're out there. The other firefighters are enjoying the Friendsgiving food. Ben and Maya can't reach Bailey and Andy, respectively. Victoria wants to celebrate Maya's promotion. They hate on the people at station 23. Maya asks Victoria to dish on the station since she saw Mayhorn. Ripley is surprised. Victoria says it was nothing. Dean grabs some food to bring to Jack. Pruitt privately asks him if Jack seems on edge lately. He's worried. He's seen it before and it won't resolve on its own. Greg tells Ryan to turn him in. He's caused enough trouble. Ryan agrees, but he says they are still grounded. Travis asks Victoria if she ever wants to get married. Victoria says isn't everybody's endgame. Travis doesn't get why Grant wouldn't want to get married. Victoria says there's a thing like too much too soon and advises him to wait. He should live in the now. Travis takes Grant with him to talk. Andy is pulling the dashboard off of Sullivan's legs. They check on Shannon. Sullivan says he'll go set up some flares once he's free while Andy takes care of Shannon's leg. However, once he's free, Sullivan finds he can't move or feel his legs. Andy has strapped Sullivan down in the back of the aid car next to Shannon. She thinks it must be temporary. There are numerous explanations. She checks on Shannon, who's not feeling well. She didn't lose consciousness, which is good news. Andy's headache is stable. She could have a brain bleed, but since they can't do anything about it, she's going to ignore it. Andy moves to irrigate and re-dress Shannon's wound, but she then spots smoke coming from the engine. Dean's groaning while doing inventory. He finds it helps with the food baby. Ben briefly got service and got a text from Alex Karev, which said Bailey is trapped in an elevator. He's worried out of his mind. Dean thinks she can handle it. Andy uses a fire extinguisher on the engine. Over the radio, Sullivan asks her about the conditions out there. Andy admits they are challenging as she looks at the steap hill separating her from the road. Victoria checks with Ripley for an update. HQ is working to get reception back up and all calls have been prioritized. The wind's still 85 miles/hour. Lucas asks about Mayhorn, but Pruitt comes in to ask Victoria to get Travis. Greg and Ryan are eating in the break room. Ryan asks his father about a particular Christmas when they had more stuff than usual. Greg was about to file for bankruptcy and liquidated on gifts for his family. He also admits he was just holding the Cadillac he drove for two months for some friends. Ryan's not sure they'll see each other again, hence the curiosity. Victoria catches Travis and Grant as they leave a supply closet while getting dressed. As Travis buttons up his pants, Victoria says Pruitt wants to see them. As they head up to the kitchen, Travis says they were going to talk but then Victoria's advice about living in the now got to him. She tells him he's welcome. Andy tells Sullivan they luckily don't need to evacuate the rig. He asks about the climb. She guesses it's 65 degrees. He says that's almost impossible to climb without gear. Andy pushes more pain meds for Shannon, whose heart rate is erratic. She'll need to be monitored, meaning Andy can't leave yet. Ben announces that Bailey is no longer trapped, but he hates that she didn't mention being trapped in the first place. He's still her husband so he wants to know these things. Dean says that's maybe how she feels about his job. Pruitt arrives. He's mad. They are the not the firefighters he raised anymore. They don't have each other's backs. One of their own is showing signs of struggling and it's on them to help, right now. Andy is looking at the radio system in the rig, but it's completely destroyed. Shannon asks who identifies bodies. She thinks her gammy will have to do it. It might kill her. If she dies, she wants to be wearing the necklace her gammy gave her, or else she'll think Shannon didn't like it. Sullivan says overcoming impossible situations is what they do. It's time to re-dress Shannon's wounds again. She's heavily bleeding. Ryan sees the wind is starting to die down. Greg thanks it's time for him to turn him in. Ryan comments on a maple tree out there. There's a bunch of maple trees at the bus station nearby. Greg understands what he's saying, but it's time to face his mess. Ryan insists cruisers are too busy for regular patrols. Ryan likes that maple trees are tough but there's something nice about them that draws you in. By the time he turns around, Greg has left. Andy's falling asleep but Robert urges her to stay awake. She needs something to focus on and asks him to talk to her. She asks about his wife. He says she loved rollerskating. They had their first date at a rink. He would have followed her everywhere. He looked ridiculous, no game whatsoever, but she married him anyway. After her accident, work kept him sane. He doesn't know what he'll do if his legs remain paralyzed. Andy says it's a big if and there are many ways too help people. He asks if she would be okay, but Shannon goes into cardiac arrest. Andy starts CPR. Dean finds Jack and says they are on clean-up duty. They walk to the kitchen, where the rest of the crew is waiting for them. They ask Jack to hear them out. They are worried about him. Pruitt says he heard Jack hasn't been sleeping much. Jack's offended they have been talking about him. Maya says they are worried. He lashes out and asks if she's trying to tarnish his reputation. He finds this too much over some irritability. Pruitt thinks it's PTSD. Jack says he's not a doctor. Ben says he is. He suggests Jack talk to a professional. Jack points out he's been kicked out of his house and Dean has been kicked out of his family. Pruitt doesn't work there anymore and Victoria is not one to talk about dark secrets. Ripley comes in to say they are officially ungrounded. Also, no one has heard from Andy and Sullivan's aid car. Shannon has a heart beat. Andy decides it's time to make the climb. With every code, it will be harder to bring Shannon back. She looks for the flares and finds that only one is still intact. Sullivan tries to talk Andy out of it, but Andy has made up her mind. Shannon will keep crashing, so now is the perfect window to go. Robert stresses that she cannot fail. She won't. She puts on a headlight and heads out. Andy starts making her way up the hill, but the plant she's holding onto is unearthed, causing her to slide down and slam into a rock. She quickly forces herself to get up. She updates Robert through her walkie and keeps going. Ripley has to go back to HQ, so he asks Pruitt to step in as Captain. Pruitt quickly agrees. The team loves him taking the lead. He bans Jack from joining. He's benched until he's gotten help. Bishop is up as Lieutenant. Pruitt asks Travis to stick around to watch him. Andy has reached the road. She ignites the flare and tells Robert she's coming back. They have 30 minutes of burn time. Travis finds that Jack has disappeared and tries calling him. Grant says he'll go so Travis can cool down. Except there's a windstorm. Travis says it's basically over. Grant is hurt. Travis says they need to talk. He's upset and he doesn't want to be. He likes marriage and he wants another great one, whenever. He thinks Grant should have told him. Grant doesn't think he has to share everything with Travis. He didn't know this was a thing for him. Grant needs a walk. "Really, Michael?" Travis asks. Grant corrects him. Travis says they aren't working. He doesn't think they can make it work. Something between them is just not right. He thinks Grant has felt it, too. While on the search and rescue mission, Ben gets a text from Bailey asking if he's okay. He types up a reply asking her why she didn't tell him about the elevator but then decides to send "Fine. You?" instead. Maya hates that Andy switched with her on the aid car. Dean thinks she and Sullivan can survive. Shannon starts crashing again but Andy has not arrived yet. He radios Andy, who tells him she's almost there and stresses that he cannot move. Sullivan unstraps his head and reaches for the button to give Shannon a shock, but he can't quite reach it. He's pounding on Shannon's chest as Andy arrives. She starts CPR as Sullivan grunts in pain. She hopes Sullivan didn't twist his spine. He admits his numbness has gotten higher. Shannon still hasn't regained a heartbeat. Andy begs her not to die. On the engine, Ben suggests they may have driven past them already, which enrages a worried Maya. Pruitt stops the ensuing bickering. They are only allowed to speak when they see something relevant. Sullivan tells Andy to stop in order to save energy. Shannon's gone. Andy gives up and turns off the monitor. Sullivan says her leg was a ticking time bomb. It was a matter of time without a hospital. Andy realizes the flare must have gone out by now. She takes Shannon's necklace out of her handbag and puts it around her neck. As she breaks down, the lights from a rescue helicopter find them. Maya's voice informs them they are on their way to them. Sullivan tells Andy she did it. She says not in time. Four months later Pruitt is speaking at Andy's medal of valor ceremony. He could not be more proud to award Lieutenant Herrera a medal for her exceptional braveness on the night of the windstorm, which they all remember. Andy thinks back to the rescue, with her father hugging her while her colleagues take Shannon's body away. As she remembers riding the helicopter to the hospital with Sullivan, Pruitt says Captain Sullivan was unable to make it, but he wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Andy. The crowd applauds for Andy as she stands up and accepts the medal from her father. She takes his place but can't bring herself to say more than "Thank you." as she keeps thinking back to that awful night. Ryan is following Andy outside the building. He knows she feels like she does not deserve the medal. He asks her to slow down to talk, but she wants to go home and drink. Jack has completed four months of therapy, three sessions a week. He asks his therapist to sign off on him going back to active duty. She refuses to sign. He's still not sleeping without a sleep aid. Whatever is keeping him up at night is something he hasn't dealt with yet. She asks if he's speaking to Dean yet. She knows Jack thinks he betrayed him, but she can't allow him to return to active duty without a support system. Jack doesn't like that his support system turned him over to an institution when he needed stability. The therapist wants to talk about that. Jack leaves the building and finds Maya waiting for him, like she has always done. She offers him a ride to the party, but he's not coming. He's not ready to see anyone. Ripley and Vic are eating at a diner. It's nice being out in public together without having to worry about anyone. It's their second time here, which sort of makes it their place. She thought their bed was their place, since that is where they spend most of their time together. He always likes this type of time together and he'd like more of it. She thinks it's time to get the check. They start having sex in the car until the manager interrupts them asking them not to. At the party, Ryan is surprised that Andy now owns vinyl records. Pruitt arrives. He loves the apartment. Maybe he should find one himself and sell the house. Andy doesn't like the sound of that. She goes to get more ice in the kitchen. The men arrive late. Travis finds there are no strangers so he decides to explain Cardi B to Pruitt. Over beers, Dean asks Ben about Bailey. She's still in surgery, but he'll see her later. At home. He still loves the sound of that. He might have to make some moves to keep that happiness intact, though. Miranda has stress issues and he doesn't want to be a stressor, so it might be time to quit firefighting. Ryan finds Andy pacing in her bathroom. Her father shouldn't have dropped that on her like that. Ryan suggests she might be taking the news extra hard because she's frustrated about something else, like the medal. She's also a bit drunk. Andy says only he gets her completely. It makes her feel naked. He likes the sound of that. They proceed to have sex. Andy walks back into the living room. Maya knows what happened and high fives her. The doorbell rings. It's Sullivan. He convinced the nurse at rehab to give him an hour. He didn't want to miss the chance to toast Andy. Ryan introduces himself again, but Sullivan can't shake his hand between the cane and the bottle of champagne he brought. Andy takes two glasses and starts opening the bottle. "To new beginnings," Sullivan says. She fills the glasses and they toast. Cast S192x08AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x08BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x08RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x08JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x08VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x08RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x08TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x08DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x08MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x08PruittHerrera.png|P�ruitt Herrera S192x08LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x08Grant.png|Grant S192x08Shannon.png|Shannon S192x08JacksTherapist.png|Jack's Therapist S192x08GregTanner.png|Greg Tanner S192x08Cameron.png|Cameron Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Leah Lewis as Shannon *June Carryl as Jack's Therapist *Dermot Mulroney as Greg Tanner Co-Starring *Shawn Patrick Clifford as Pimply Manager Rescues Aid Car Crash Andy, Sullivan and Shannon were still in the Aid Car, which was on its side. Shannon was conscious in the back, but Sullivan was pinned and the radio was broken. Andy freed Sullivan's legs, but he wasn't able to move them or feel them. Andy put Sullivan on a board in the back next to Shannon. She saw smoke coming from the engine, so she used the fire extinguisher to put it out. Shannon had an erratic heart rate, so Andy decided to stay until it evened out instead of immediately going to climb and set off the flare. After Shannon coded and Andy had to resuscitate, she decided she need to leave immediately because Shannon wouldn't make it if she didn't. After a difficult climb, she made it up to the road and set off the flare. Then she began her descent. While she was on her way back, Shannon coded again. Sullivan, despite being strapped down, attempted a precordial thump, but was unsuccessful. When Andy returned, she started compressions, but she was unable to resuscitate and Shannon died. Shortly afterward, the team from Station 19 found them and Andy and Sullivan were rescued. Music "Not Ready to Say Goodbye" - Leah Nobel "Bringing the House Down - CLOVES "This is the Year" - Gold Star Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.24 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills S192x08-1.jpg S192x08-2.jpg S192x08-3.jpg S192x08-4.jpg S192x08-5.jpg S192x08-6.jpg S192x08-7.jpg S192x08-8.jpg S192x08-9.jpg S192x08-10.jpg S192x08-11.jpg S192x08-12.jpg S192x08-13.jpg S192x08-14.jpg S192x08-15.jpg S192x08-16.jpg S192x08-17.jpg S192x08-18.jpg S192x08-19.jpg S192x08-20.jpg S192x08-21.jpg S192x08-22.jpg S192x08-23.jpg S192x08-24.jpg S192x08-25.jpg S192x08-26.jpg S192x08-27.jpg S192x08-28.jpg S192x08-29.jpg S192x08-30.jpg S192x08-31.jpg S192x08-32.jpg S192x08-33.jpg S192x08-34.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes